Everlasting Sunshine
by jadestarboo
Summary: ...But, sometimes when someone you love falls into an eternal slumber, you’ll see nothing but the darkness that will blind you.IchiRuki some Ishihime or IshidaxOrihime


**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me, but this story and that jabber on the bottom before the story both belongs to me!

**Title**: Everlasting Sunshine

**Genre**: Angst/general

**Rating**: T for language

**Warnings**: Probably not

**Pairings**: IchiRuki

**Summary**: Rukia is DYING! O.O! NOOOOO! Ahem

"When someone you love falls asleep, you'll think of them as a beautiful angel. You'll cuddle next to them, kiss, and dream together. But, sometimes when someone you love falls into an eternal slumber, you'll see nothing but the darkness that will blind you."

* * *

Everlasting Sunshine

_By JadeStarBoo_

Not everything important to you is as well important to the world. You'll sorrow and cry everyday. While people across the world laugh and barbecue the whole time you suffer. If pain would go away every time death visits then we will not sorrow anymore.

That's what Kurosaki wishes.

Oh he wishes.

"Kurosaki-kun…a-ano…will Kuchiki-chan be alright?" Orihime looked up at Ichigo with flooding eyes. Ichigo grunted under his breath and mustered up a smile before Orihime noticed, "Oh yeah! She'll be aright! Ha-ha! She always will be!" Orihime smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "O-ok!" she hiccupped. Chad looked down at the hospital floor frowning. Sitting on the bench leaning over with his hands clasped together pressing against his forehead he knew Ichigo was lying. He knew Kuchiki-san is dying. Sooner or later everything will be a lie. And we will forget the raven-haired girl. She'll be gone and dimmed away forever.

"WHATT? SAY WHAT?" Ichigo's outburst echoed through the silent halls of the hospital. "Please, sir, quiet down!" The doctor pleaded. Ichigo glanced behind his shoulder looking at his friends. He grunted before turning back to the doctor. "I'm sorry, sir but would you like me to rephrase that?" the doctor asked Ichigo. Ishida gave a worried glance at Chad. Chad simply remained soundless. "Nani? Ishida-kun…what is the doctor telling Ichigo?" Orihime asked. Her hand was close to her mouth in a slightly closed fist. Ishida laid a gentle hand on her shoulder whispering, if possible, wordless words. Tears burst out of her eyes as she saw the doctor said the familiar words. The one's she heard when her brother was going away. "Do you need any last words?"

Chad went in first. Ichigo heard mumbles and a giggle. Next was Ishida. A few words were spoken. A weak laugh was shared. Then Ishida came back out wiping his glasses and nodded towards Orihime. She bounded out the bench smiling happily. Ichigo shifted around on his feet. What is he going to say? You were a cool Death God. NO! GOD! Damn …

Flashback

"Ichigo…it's getting really stuffy in here…cough, cough" Rukia coughed. Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "Oh, sorry about that…" Ichigo went over to the window and opened a good portion of it. "There. Happy n…" Ichigo didn't get to finish when Rukia knocked him over to reach the window. Ichigo propped himself on his elbows looking bewildered at Rukia, "What THE HELL RUKIA? SHOVING PEOPLE AROUND!" Rukia took deep breaths not caring a word he says. "RUKIA! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Rukia looked at him for a second before collapsing.

"Looks like second hand smoke to me." The doctor examined the x-rays. "B-but! None of us EVER SMOKED!" Ichigo angrily protested. "Well, that's what the tests said…" the doctor picked up a sheet of paper. Ichigo looked out at the clear summer sky thinking how that clumsy girl could get second hand smoke. Not his dad. She never met him. And he doesn't smoke. He quitted a long time ago. Ichigo sighed. He knew it. She ran off in the summer afternoon running off to places everywhere. Probably casinos and clubs. Since she never had been to one before. Stupid meddling girl…GAHHH!

End of flashback

Ichigolooked up as Orihime ranout covering her eyes from spilling tearsinto Ishida. Orihime sobbed uncontrollably.Ishida looked confused for a second. Then buried his head in her orange hair and cried.Ichigo looked atwhere Chad was. He. Was. Crying. Ichigo looked at the scene andknew when he goes in. It's going tohurt.Ichigo inhaled some air and turned to look at the adjar door. She's waiting.

* * *

Oh yeah, this takes place after everything. I guess. But it's after Rukia was saved.

I'm gonna end it there for now. PLEASE R&R! I've never been successful for retrieving any good reviews in my stories! Anyways…Please RR.


End file.
